1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print zone setting system in a word processing apparatus such as a Japanese word processor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the printing out of document data by the printer of a word processing apparatus, the operator may use print paper of a nonstandard size not conforming to the Japanese Industrial Standard (JIS) such as A4 or B4. With the conventional Japanese word processor, in printing out characters laterally on the nonstandard size paper, the operator sets the number of characters to be printed out on a line with reference to the character size and the print paper width, and the maximum number of lines on the print paper with reference to the character size and the printing pitch.
In setting a print format for the conventional Japanese word processor, as mentioned above, the operator must calculate the number of characters on a line and the maximum number of lines on the print paper by himself. It is understood that operation is extremely complicated particularly when the print paper size is not standard. In addition, since calculation of the number of characters on a line and the number of lines on each paper requires the operator to have accurate knowledge of character size, a printing operation is quite difficult.